


Low Budget, High Expectation

by KurokoNoBasukeTrash



Series: Mass Effect : Movie AU [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Actor AU, Actress AU, F/M, FemShep - Freeform, I don't think I'll abandon this one, I hope, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect AU, Movie AU, Other, Slightly different appearance, just in case maybe wait for three chapters to be out before reading, not default femshep, same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoNoBasukeTrash/pseuds/KurokoNoBasukeTrash
Summary: REVAMPING





	Low Budget, High Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> REVAMPING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue, I'll be uploading the first chapter either today or tomorrow!

Nothing, yet. I'm sorry I deleted this b/c I'm a coward I'll fix it.


End file.
